ccamp_halfbloodfandomcom-20200215-history
Judal
Judal ''(played by Ace) ''is the son of Hecate. Known for being a hard person to deal with, he's actually pretty funny once you get to know him. He's been at Camp for 3 years. Biography Judal was born in a poor village in the Middle East. Right after he was born, his father, along with everyone else in his village, were killed by an organization called Al-Thamen. Judal was taken by the organization, and was taken advantage of before he was able to understand anything. He was taught magic there, and had been in this situation since infancy. However, once he became powerful enough, he wiped out the organization that had killed his village and his father. His mother's identity was revealed to him by the leader of Al-Thamen, a man who turned out to be related to him on his mother's side. However, it didn't matter - his "brother" was evil, but not strong enough to stop him. To get in contact with his only living family member, he left to Camp Half-Blood in order to one day meet his mother. However, once he got there he realized things don't just work like that, so he's been trying to become an ever better magician in hopes of impressing his mother. Having been here for three years, he's slowly getting better and better, and he'll do whatever it takes to meet his mom. However, he is still pretty cruel and sadistic after having grown up as he did. Physical Appearance Judal is a lean and fairly muscular young man of average height. He has red, ringed eyes and black medium length hair with a long, segmented ponytail that stretches down to his ankles. He wears purple makeup on his eyes, which fades toward the inner portions of his eyelids. Judal sports an Indian chunnari around his shoulders and a small, short-sleeved, black, midriff-baring choli, which is where he keeps his magic wand. He also sports an Indian leg dress, which stops at his ankles, but does not wear shoes. He has gold bangle bracelets that extend from his elbows to his wrists and a gold bangle necklace with a ruby in the center. Mental Appearance Strengths- Magical ability: He's honestly a really great magician if nothing else. Pretty boy: He's attractive, although not a hunk. He knows how to use this to his advantage, too. Resourceful: He's really good at thinking on his feet, something which comes in handy often. Clever: He's pretty smart; performing magic isn't as easy as you'd think it's actually quite complex. He also is a bookworm, which lends to his intelligence. He knows a lot of stuff. His wits are top notch. Weaknesses- Physically inept: In a hand to hand fight, he'll lose. Short temper: He doesn't like to be messed with. He will blow up in your face. Loud mouth: He tends to speak his mind, even when it doesn't help his situation. Closed book: He's not really open with someone unless he gets to know them, which makes it hard to make friends. Powers Judal's main power is control over the elements of fire, water, earth, and air. He can also use these in concert to make ice, which is actually his specialty. He is also skilled in the use of water magics, as well as the others to a varying degree. Secondly, he can use Mist Manipulation. Altering of the Mist results in various effects such as illusions, disguising people and items from others, and teleportation via the Mist. He is especially adept at the last of these. Weapon Judal isn't actually skilled in physical combat, so he doesn't have any weapons per se, but he does carry with him a magic wand which is technically named Vicis. Trivia He speaks fluent Arabic, and his English is pretty good too. Category:Ace Category:Half-Blood Category:Hecate Cabin Category:Characters